Surprise Visitor
by anime-patriot
Summary: AU Oneshot Lemon. All she planned to do was sit back, relax, and enjoy a movie. To not think about the choice she made two years ago, to not think about the chance she should have taken. Her doorbell rang, putting an end to her leisure...or so she thought


**Alright, well this was written with a random whim of muse lol. I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot!**

**I made this to make up for not updating Fruit Basket and because I got the random urge lol. So please forgive me for not updating that fic. BUT DON'T WORRY, IT WILL BE UPDATED WITHIN THE WEEK.**

**Disclaimer: DDDX DAMMIT I DON'T OWN THE SERIES.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surprise Visitor<strong>_

The door bell continued to ring.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

It was almost rhythmic. There'd be a ring, then a pause, then another ring, then once more before another pause. Kagome sighed, ignoring the unknown guest who was beginning to bother her. It was seven in the evening. Who stops by at seven? Unless it was for a date…which she hadn't had one of those in years.

She wanted this evening to be a relaxing and "lazy" one. She wanted to sit back, enjoy her box of chocolates and movie. All she wanted to do was lounge about in her robes, munch away, and not worry about a thing.

Another set of rings made their way up the stairs, flooding into her bedroom. She groaned, irritated, wanting to just yell out that she had the flu or strep throat—or any other ailment that came to her mind—in hopes that the visitor would leave her be.

The ringing continued.

She let out a long and heavy sigh, having had about enough, and stood up off of her bed. She didn't even bother fixing her bed-head, letting her wavy, auburn locks flow down to her shoulders in a messy, "I don't give a damn" fashion.

Kagome stomped her way downstairs just as another single ring was sent. She flung open the door, ready to snap, and gasped as her eyes met a very familiar face.

His jeans were loose, though stayed respectfully on his waist, held there by a black belt; his arms were tan as always from the time he spent outdoors at his construction job. A white wife-beater tee was covering his torso and the abs that were more than likely defined and firm. His dark black hair was disarray, but gave him an alluring bed-head. He gave a charming smirk that she had always loved.

Her eyes widened, and she began to greet him before realizing how she must have looked. She squeaked in panic and quickly turned, running back upstairs before he was able to get a word out.

"Hold on, Kagome!" her visitor had called out with a laugh, having figured out why she ran off so swiftly. "Can I come in?" he added, receiving no answer.

Kagome locked herself in her bathroom and took a look at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were pink with a blush, her eyes "plain", as she would have put it, since they had no eyeliner or mascara to bring them out. She quickly combed and brushed through her tresses, making herself look presentable and giving it a quick spritz of hairspray to bring out a gloss.

The brunette quickly but expertly applied some eyeliner and mascara. Being a makeup designer for fashion shows had its perks, she mused to herself; she was able to get it done fast.

She swiftly put on a perfect coat of clear lip-gloss before hurrying into her bedroom to put on a skirt and a blouse. Even if she was going to be in the house, she didn't want to look as if she had just rolled out of bed.

The last time her guest, Inuyasha, had seen her, she had been heading down the aisle to marry the man she shouldn't have: his brother. She had known that it would be a mistake to marry Sesshomaru, but she had thought she was in love when, really, it was mere infatuation. But by the time she had reached the alter, it was too late.

Kagome had hoped their relationship would blossom, that perhaps it would turn into real love. They would make it work. She tried to lie and convince herself that she wasn't already in love with Sesshomaru's brother, though it didn't seem to matter even if she was.

Inuyasha was the type of guy that women all over would swoon for. He'd give them a polite grin, and they'd melt. There could be no way that he would have considered having Kagome, though to many men, she was gorgeous.

Kagome saw Inuyasha as the type of guy who couldn't settle down. He hadn't so far, so why would all that change for her? He had been like his friend Miroku, never being able to focus on just one woman, dating steadily for a few months before realizing she wasn't the woman for him.

So instead of going for what her heart desired, she went for his brother, who might as well have been the second place prize. Now, she didn't think of Sesshomaru as a bad man…just boring once they had gotten married. He had somehow managed to sweep her off her feet and, within three months, proposed.

Kagome was caught in the apex of her infatuation. She wanted to be married, loved, and wanted to love. Sesshomaru was the perfect man for all of that, right? Wrong. She had been caught in the whirlwind of the exciting preparations for the wedding and had never really stopped to think about what their lives would be like _after_ they exchanged vows.

It only took two short weeks after their honeymoon for the small flame that they did have to die out. They stopped going out to dinner and movies; they hardly spoke to each other, though Sesshomaru had always been on the quiet side. The sex was lackluster and had no spark, despite the fact that the spark was small to begin with. He wasn't a bad lover—there was just no passion. And that was what she craved.

During sex with Sesshomaru, she found herself faking her orgasms just to get it over with faster. It wasn't that she wasn't turned on—she obviously was—but it wasn't special. It gave her no flutters in her stomach, and she felt no connection. Just because her car got started didn't mean it was able to make it from point A to point B.

Why didn't she leave? She had always wondered that to herself for the short time she was married. But just as often as she asked herself that question, she reminded herself that it was a commitment she had made, and felt that she should stay since he did, too.

She buttoned down her form-fitting, white blouse and did one last fix to her hair before slipping into her pink, mid-thigh skirt. Kagome then headed downstairs, hoping that she at least looked the smallest bit alluring.

Inuyasha looked up from the couch with his signature, casual smirk, which made him look forever mischievous. Kagome took a deep breath to settle down after rushing away.

It had been over two years since they had seen each other. Sure, he'd call every now and again to ask how she was doing since they had been friends for a long while, even before she dated and married his brother.

She had been relieved that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hadn't been very close and that he hardly came around.

But just because she and Inuyasha didn't see each other didn't mean that now, since she was once again in his presence, her heart didn't beat erratically. She had been happy that he didn't come around except for a few times, reminding her that she had simply settled for less instead of going for what could have been the romance she wanted.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, a puzzled look on his face.

That was when she realized two things: One, Inuyasha had obviously been left out of the loop by Sesshomaru that he and Kagome had gotten a divorce. And two, Inuyasha, though he was in construction and made up blueprints, was oblivious to detail, considering how there was a different setup to her living room since Sesshomaru had left and there were no longer pictures from their wedding on the side tables or on top of her fireplace.

"He sorta left me," she said, attempting to add a tone of humor in her voice to not turn the conversation awkward as she sat down on the sofa beside him, though there was enough space in-between them for another person.

"He did what?" Inuyasha replied, shocked, though still not as surprised as Kagome was at his lack of noticing.

Sesshomaru had left her for another woman, someone he truly fell for instead of their short romance—some intern named Rin. He had decided to ask her to marry him within two months instead of the three it took him to ask Kagome. He had also seemed to forget that he was already married to Kagome when he did this.

Kagome explained how their divorce came to be, though she didn't want to stay on the topic and dwell any longer than what was necessary. Instead she wanted to focus on him and know what he had been up to in the two years since they had last seen each other.

"I've been working on a few buildings over in other cities, and I even got to travel to London, 'cause some CEO heard about my 'energy-efficient' building designs. So he wanted me to show him some blueprints," he said, excited to share his adventures with her.

Kagome smiled, nodding every so often, listening to some of the parties he had been to in other countries. Though the more he talked, no matter how interested she was, her eyes kept flickering to his hands and his arms, watching them move as he made gestures when talking.

Her chestnut eyes glazed from how the muscles in his arms flexed when he moved them, and she began to wonder what his torso would look like when he worked out. She knew he worked out a lot whenever he could, and not to mention building was bound to give him a great physique.

Kagome had always admired his hands and arms, knowing that he had to have been good with them; she unknowingly licked her lips when the thought passed through her mind. She suddenly realized, just then, that his voice had stopped, and her eyes locked back onto his taupe ones—another thing about him she had always loved.

A warm feeling hit between her thighs, something she hadn't felt since before she had gotten married years ago. A shudder of lust rang through her body, and she wanted to press her lips to his, climb onto his lap, and let him take her.

She crossed her legs, trying to subdue her urges to have him between her legs, and knew she had to have been blushing, but could do nothing to hide that fact.

Inuyasha stood from the couch and looked at her, the look in his eyes changing. "Do you want to see the latest building I've helped to design?"

"Right now? But it'll be dark outside in another hour or so."

He only smirked and shook his head.

Kagome pursed her lips in thought. _'Why not? It'll be nice to catch up some more with him.'_

_xxxxx_

Half an hour later, they had arrived to a park which was devoid of any pedestrians, though it wasn't unusual considering the weather was a bit on the chilly side. Inuyasha laid out a blanket from his car onto the grass, and Kagome sat down, waiting for him to sit down next to her. She looked at the sky, seeing the bluish-purple clouds above moving gently with the breeze that carried them in front of the bright full moon.

Her eyes then caught sight of a gorgeous glass building across the street from the park that was at least twenty-five stories high. "Is that it?" she asked in amazement.

He nodded. "Yeah. The reason why the windows are so large is because we were trying to use as much natural light as possible. On top of the building," he said, pointing to the curved roof, "there are solar panels. As the run rises in the east, it sends enough energy throughout the day to power the place through the evening and part of the day afterwards."

"That's amazing. How did you come up with something like that?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide, staring at the reflection of water from the fountain in front of the building, bouncing off the glass.

"Well, I'd looked up designs and figured this would be the most beneficial. Those solar panels take care of about twenty-five percent of the building's energy. Then they use energy-saving light bulbs inside."

"That's really neat," she said, still in awe at the beautiful, sleek design.

They stayed quiet for a few moments, a comfortable silence, until finally, he spoke up.

"I never thought that you and Sesshomaru were a good match. I mean, he's so cold and boring…and you're warm and lively."

"You could have mentioned something before he and I got hitched!" she exclaimed, trying to joke. The night sky had gotten dark faster than she had anticipated, and she could only make out his features from the moon, highlighting them both just the right amount.

"I guess I didn't trust my instincts." He shrugged.

Kagome felt overwhelmed, amazed to hear what she had fantasized about him saying since she had gotten married. They once again fell into a comfortable silence. Her bare leg accidentally brushed against his jeans, sending an intense feeling coursing through her. She knew there was no way she was just imagining it. There was, for sure, a connection.

But…did he feel it?

Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to gather something to say. She couldn't make eye contact with him and only stared at the grass in front of the blanket, though she could hardly make either out with only the stars and the moon giving light, and even they would disappear behind the clouds every few minutes.

She was soon brought back down to Earth as she felt his surprisingly soft fingers caressing against her thigh; they were slow and careful.

She took in a sharp breath and felt his fingertips freeze on her skin. As she relaxed under his touch once more, his digits continued up her leg, and she let a soft moan escape her lips as the lustful urge from earlier hit between her thighs again.

They were in the middle of the park, and though no one was currently around, what if someone happened to be out taking an evening stroll? Or a car passed by? They'd almost for certain get a clear view of what he was doing…or what they would hopefully be doing soon.

For some reason, this only seemed to excite her more. She felt his hand caress under her skirt, attentively rubbing the outside of her panties. She drew her bottom lip into her mouth and shifted her hips, opening her legs more, welcoming his movements.

His fingers carefully moved her panties aside and traced up her already slick core. She heard a husky breath leave from his parted lips and knew he was just as turned on as she was.

The pent-up sexual tension was starting to be released. If she didn't know any better, she would have felt a bit guilty. After all, Inuyasha _was_ her ex-husband's brother…but that was just it: he was her _ex_-husband's brother.

After clearing away the irrational guilt she felt, she realized that his face was closer to hers than before. As his fingers slipped into her, his lips came down upon hers. She gasped from the feel of him inside her; she hadn't experienced anything anywhere near this, and he was hardly doing anything to her yet!

Their tongues met, and the only sound that was audible was their soft breaths. She reached down, rubbing the curve of her palm over the increasing bulge in his jeans, feeling his length that was being constricted.

Inuyasha let out a low moan, slipping his fingers in and out of her body even faster, causing Kagome's hips to automatically rock against his hand. She felt heavy with want, letting out soft gasps as the tips of his fingers came into contact with the pleasurable spot inside of her.

Her hands fumbled to get his belt undone and his pants unbuttoned and unzipped. Her fingers curled perfectly around his shaft, stroking his length in rhythm with his fingers.

She felt his hand leave from under her skirt as she shifted around and settled in front of him, leaning down between his legs as she kept stroking him. Her tongue swiped over the head of his cock, coming around to tease the underside, right where his head and shaft met.

His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head in that split second before he focused again, enjoying the feeling of her hot, wet tongue gliding down the sides of his throbbing cock and the sound of her soft moans.

Kagome took him into her mouth, moving her head up and down, continuing to stroke the parts of him she didn't take into her lips. She moved just enough for him to slid his pants and boxers off of his hips, though her motions didn't stop.

Inuyasha groaned louder, lightly rocking his hips and placing a hand into her hair, gently coaxing her down further and helping to guide her up.

The brunette smirked around his gently bucking member and slid her hand down further, cupping his balls carefully, moving her thumb over them as she took his entire shaft into her mouth.

Inuyasha's fingers twitched in her hair from the surprise, and he let out a soft call of her name. He was being driven to the edge quicker than ever before, but managed to keep control of himself.

"Kagome…wait. I don't want to cum too soon," he said, panting. He gently guided Kagome up and turned her over, laying her in the middle of the blanket on her back.

He swiftly removed his shirt and kept his jeans as they were, watching her unbutton her blouse and her eyes being perfectly caught in the light as the moon emerged again. He began to grow impatient, giving her his mischievous grin as he lightly moved her hands away and practically tore open her shirt, causing her to gasp and yearn for more of his feral dominance.

His hands trailed down over her bra, undoing the clasp in the front, letting her breasts spill free before heading down the flat planes of her stomach. "You're gorgeous," he whispered softly, hiking up her skirt and pulling her panties down, tossing them to where his shirt was.

She smiled, feeling a flutter in her stomach, the one she had hoped for years ago. She couldn't have been happier to experience it with the man over her in that moment.

His eyes roamed over her exposed body, and he leaned forward, tonguing her perked nipple before switching over to the other one, as to not leave it neglected.

Kagome shivered just as a cool breeze moved over their bodies, but was hardly noticed. His warm tongue lapped against her hardening bud, causing her to grow wetter.

He made his way down, kissing over her body, his hands caressing over her sides and her breasts.

The brunette gasped and arched her back, feeling his warm tongue against her between her thighs. "Ah…Yasha, please." She panted and pulled at his hair.

Electricity coursed through her body and made her plead for more. She couldn't get enough. She felt every tantalizing stroke of his tongue as it lapped against her core, stopping right below her clit before brushing over it and moving back down to her entrance, slipping in for a brief second.

It all felt so amazing to her. She closed her eyes and began to rock her hips against his lips. She was practically melting against him; she groaned. She quickly felt a wave of pleasure building inside of her, wanting to wash over her, as her toes curled and her fingers twisted more in Inuyasha's tresses.

Suddenly, his mouth was off of her core. Her eyes shot open and looked at him in need, though unsure of whether or not he saw the look in her eyes.

He moved over her body again, kissing her deeply, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

Kagome was initially shocked, not expecting it right after he had been down on her, but found that there was nothing different. She moaned into the kiss and rocked herself against him, feeling the hard underside of his cock rubbing against her.

"Inuyasha…I want you inside me," she moaned, not stopping her hips, feeling herself ache like never before.

He was feeling the exact same way, bucking his hips as well before moving away for a short second.

Kagome heard him open a condom wrapper and, within a few more seconds, felt the blunt head of his cock pressed against her entrance.

As he began to push himself inside of her, she playfully tightened around the head, causing him to groan. His body leaned over hers, and her legs locked themselves around his waist as they moved together, tongues intertwining again in a heated kiss.

He buried himself inside of her to the hilt, and Kagome let out a loud moan of his name. "Just like that," she panted, enjoying the deep, rhythmic thrusts.

Inuyasha's hand gripped the curve of her side as he sped the thrusts up, kissing down along her jaw to the slope of her neck, placing kisses along there, feeling her rapid pulse beneath his lips.

Their bodies grinded against one another, Kagome feeling the flutters in her stomach again, and the ache in her core being satisfied. Her heart swelled as she finally felt a connection to someone.

Her whimpers of pleasure filled the sky; even if someone had have seen them, she couldn't have cared less. She bucked down more against his thrusts, their hips meeting.

His brow was fixated in concentration as he staved himself off from releasing. He didn't want to end it just yet. Inuyasha rolled his hips against hers, pulling her up closer to him to thrust deeper into her from a different angle, his entire length sliding in and out of her tight, slick passage.

"So…good… Ah!" she cried out, moving her hands over his shoulders and down his taut chest. Her fingers played over his abs, brushing across the indentations that defined his muscles.

He smirked, driving himself into her harder, bracing himself more with one hand firmly planted on the blanket. Their skin was lightly covered in sweat, and their heavy breaths were carried with the breeze as were their moans of pleasure.

Kagome felt herself come closer to the edge as the pleasure-filled wave washed over her body without much of a warning. Her back arched, causing her bouncing breasts to touch his chest and her inner walls to clamp down around his thick shaft. Every nerve in her body practically exploded in ecstasy.

Her loud moan was probably even heard by janitors in the beautiful building across the street, though she didn't know how noisy it had been. Her ears were ringing from the climax, and her vision blurred the night sky above her.

Kagome's hips didn't stop thrusting. She wanted him to experience the same pleasure he had given her, pleasure she hadn't experienced in years.

It didn't take long for the combined sensations of her fingers over his skin, the tightness of her body, and the sound of his name being gasped from her lips to send him leaping over the edge. It was like a dam broke—his face was flushed, his breathing rapid, and he couldn't restrain himself.

His orgasm coursed through him with more force than he could have ever recalled. He was flooded with currents of bliss, even as the intensity of his climax died down.

They continued rocking against each other, riding their orgasms out before each collapsed—Kagome back down on the blanket and Inuyasha gently over her, being careful to not smother her with his weight.

He pulled back and brushed the hair from her face, smiling at her, a soft look in his eyes as the moon exposed itself again.

"I'm going to trust my instincts now…" he breathed softly.

Kagome bit her lower lip, nodding, a smile showing through. "Good. I am, too."

_xxxxx_

The brunette listened as her shower door slowly creaked open and, a few short minutes later, watched as the bathroom door itself opened and he emerged wearing nothing but his boxers. She had already taken her shower before him and was now relaxing on her bed as she had been before he showed up unexpectedly earlier that same evening.

She smiled at him, remembering their night together; it was replaying perfectly through her mind. She wanted to believe this time it'd be a perfect romance, but after what had happened with his brother, she couldn't be too sure. She was going to take this one step at a time. She wasn't going to give herself any false hopes of what would possibly lie ahead in their future.

He climbed into the bed beside her, pulled her close to his chest, and moved the covers over them, kissing her forehead and then her lips, a tired and sated look in his eyes.

Kagome licked her lips and kissed him once more before shifting and turning over, pressing her back against his chest, each drifting off to sleep.

Morning soon came, and the birds were chirping melodically. Kagome yawned, smiling as she felt a new and fresh glow about her. Then, to her surprise, she felt his strong, protective arms still wrapped around her torso, and she was still pulled against his sturdy chest, confirming that last night hadn't been a dream.

She turned and looked upon his face, lightly stroking her fingers over his jaw, hoping not to wake him.

His deep, passionate gray eyes opened a short moment later, and he looked into her hazel ones, a smile gracing his lips.

Kagome felt another familiar flutter course through her—the very same that had from their previous night… He was still there for her in the morning, more than just friendship in his eyes.

Within his smile, she knew this time it wouldn't be a boring, impassionate romance. But it would be the exciting, passionate, love-filled romance that they were both looking for.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot, and that it wasn't too sappy or anything! <strong>

**Again I apologize that Fruit Basket is going to be updated late, I just want to make sure that it's a good ending and worth the wait. ^_^ Hopefully it'll be up by Sunday~ I have to go to San Fran on Saturday so I hope to have it done before then and Purduepup edit it lol.**

**Anywho, enough of my ramblings. Stay tuned for more stories and one-shots~**


End file.
